Fame and Fortune
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Follow the careers of Zack, Cody, Maya, and Bailey as they instantly become America's number one love teams on the most watched daytime drama.  Follow along on the Hollywood journty, and also on the drama of their lives as well. Pairings Cailey and Zaya.
1. Chapter 1

Fame and Fortune

_Follow the careers of Zack, Cody, Maya, and Bailey as they instantly become America's number one love teams on the most watched daytime drama. Follow along on the Hollywood journty, and also on the drama of their lives as well. Pairings Cailey and Zaya. _

**This story instantly popped into my head when I watched The Suite Life Goes Hollywood. I thought to myself, what if these four friends got into another crazy adventure in Hollywood? And then everything started falling into place. I only own Forbidden Love the Soap Opera in this story which these four friends are in... **

Chapter 1: Graduation

As Zack and Cody walked out of the S.S. Tipton, they smiled as they had officially become high school graduates. They were also surprised that they were able to keep their girlfriends. Maya and zack celebrated their one year anniversary that night as well. As the boys walked off to the parking lot, they were soon followed by their girls. The four friends were off to Yale so they were going to stay in Boston for the summer, and then head off to New Haven. Zack was shocked when he had recieved his acceptance letter. But Cody couldn't have been happier.

"Zack...I can't believe you did it..." Cody said while the friends got into a cab.

"I know...it surprised me too..." Zack joked.

"But you worked to get in there...I'm proud of you sweetie." Maya said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." Zack smiled up to her.

"I know...why don't we go away for the summer?" Cody asked.

"yeah...our final time to truly have fun before we head off to Yale..." Bailey said.

"Yeah...we can have a road trip..." Zack said.

"Now your talking..." Maya smiled.

"So the four best friends on a road trip...oh boy..." Zack said as the three others laughed.

The friends made their way to the Tipton Hotel. Carrie and Maddie had organized a after party after the graduation so they can have the flexibility of chatting with friends one more time. The twins were scanning the crowd as they saw all of their favorite people there. They were so sad that Woody and Addison were off to Portland to start their jobs as accountants, which blew Cody away because he knew that Woody wasn't always the best with numbers. He remembered the one time when Woody said that math and him weren't best friends. But he had gotten better at it as the time at Seven seas High progressed, and Cody had to admit he was going to do a fine job. Cody and zack were studying to be lawyers since they both believed in fair judgement they thought they would actually put it to practice. Bailey was studying to become a vet because of her love of animals basically, and Maya was studying to become a history teacher. She always did love the subject. As the party died out, the group of friends made their way up to the suites.

"hey...you guys." Cody said. The four friends were walking the streets of Boston after a night out in the town.

"What's up Code Red?" Zack asked.

"Do you have this feeling that this trip is going to you know...change our lives?" Cody asked.

"Now that I think of it...I kind of have that feeling as well." Zack said.

"Same here." Bailey added.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be rich and famous." Maya said.

"But this is us we're talking about...it's probably just the excitement of going on this trip.' Zack added.

"Yeah your probably right." Cody added.

The friends were now sitting near at the Boston Harbour hanging their feet on the boardwalk just watching the sunset behind the tall skyscrapers. The four friends were going to be chasing their dreams soon. And they knew that there was absolutely nothing that could stop them. As they watched the stars come out Zack and Maya had left and Cody held Bailey safely in his arms.

"Cody..." Bailey began to say.

"Yeah bails?" Cody asked.

"Promise me that we'll always be together..." Bailey said.

"Of course...I promise you that I will love you to pieces and that I will forever be yours." Cody said.

"Good. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect man." Bailey said as she leaned up to plant a kiss on Cody's lips.

Back on The Tipton rooftop, Zack and Maya were both lounging on a large patio chair talking about all of their hopes and dreams. Deep down zack had the feeling that Maya may be the girl he was looking for. It seemed that the fates were opening up for him.

"Maya there's something that I have to tell you." Zack said. he was finally going to do it. He was going to tell Maya he loved her.

"What is it Zack?" Maya asked.

"I..." Zack was cut off by Maya's phone. Maya looked at her phone and sighed.

'Sorry zack. I have to take this. It's my mom.": Maya said as she planted a kiss on his lips. Zack smiled. He was going to tell her soon. That was for sure.

The next week in Boston found them in several Red Sox games, they went to all of the historical places which for once Zack was interested in, and they also enjoyed many of the perks of what the hotel had to offer. As they began to plan the roadtrip for the month of August, they had decided that they would both go to a place where they could both agree on. As they discovered that they had always wanted to know what Hollywood was like they decided that they would go there. The twins both shared their experience about the last time they went there. The twins were hoping that it wouldn't be that hectic at all. The girls simply had to laugh when they found out that their guys almost became TV stars. Both Zack and Cody didn't regret that experience, even though they did wish those singing twins good luck because they found out the hard way that the showbiz life was just too much for them to handle.

The month of July seemed to fly out the window, and soon enough they were ready to head out to Hollywood. As the friends bid goodbye to everyone at The Tipton to embark on their journey, something told them that it was going to be an adventrure that would change all four of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fame and Fortune**

**O.k. readers, the characters that our four friends will be revealed in this chapter. And some more information on Forbidden Love will be given as well...**

Chapter 2: The Long and Winding Journey

The group of four friends were driving for what seemed like hours. They were on the innerstate and all that could be seen for miles were trees, cars, and the occasional building. But they weren't complaining. They were having a load of fun actually. As it was close to midnight, the group pulled into a hotel in New York City.

"Man at the rate your going Cody...we're all going to be there when we're eighty." Zack sighed as he put his clothes away in the drawers.

'Yeah.. sorry for following the speed limit.."

"You were driving twenty miles per hour on the innerstae!" Zack said frustrated.

"O.k. your right as always...I was driving a little slow..." Cody sighed.

"That's it...tomorrow morning, I'm taking over the wheel...we're not even halfway there yet..."

"I know that..." Cody sighed.

And the next morning Zack did take over the wheel. Cody held Bailey in his arms while she slept. Maya and zack were currently talking. zack had been dying to tell Maya that he had loved her for so long. He felt that it was the perfect opportunity. He tried to tell her when they stopped for lunch at a park in Memphis, but the stupid hobo kept on bothering them.

'Hey Maya..." Zack said.

"yeah Zack?" Maya asked.

"I was meaning to tell you something for a long time now.."

All of a sudden the car immediately turned off. Cody and Bailey were woken up when the car had stopped moving in the middle of the innerstate.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Dang it...I knew we were forgetting something in Memphis..." Zack said.

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

"This hill-billy over here forgot to put gas in the car!" Maya yelled as she wacked him across the head.

"Are you telling me that we have to push this crossover to the nearest gas station?" bailey asked.

_Two Hours Later..._

Aftrer a lot of pushing, and convincing Zack to actually push, the group finally pulled into a gas station in Tulsa. The sun was beginning to set.

'Zack...I don't know if I can forgive you for this..."

"We Cody...we..." Bailey said.

"It wasn't that bad..." Zack said.

"You made us push the car!" Maya said. "With you inside!" She finished.

"Come on guys seriously?" Zack said hopping back into the car with a full tank of gas.

"Just forget about it..." Maya said as they drove to the local inn.

They stayed at the local inn, since it was less cheap. Cody and Bailey shared a room. As Bailey vrawled into bed, she smiled as she saw Cody looking over a map of America. He seriously over-planned the entire thing.

'Hey Cody." Bailey said as she slipped her arms around his skinny neck.

"Hey honey." Cody said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I can tell that your excited about this trip too." Bailey smiled.

"I know I am..." Cody smiled.

"Did those things seriously happen to you on your first trip to Hollywood?" Bialey asked obviously intrigued.

"yhea...andn now that I think about it... I just can't help but wonder if we're ever going to go through those things..." Cody said as he flicked on the TV. It was clsoe to seven and America's favorite drama was on.

"Cody check it out...they have Forbidden Love on.." Bailey said snuggling close to Cody.

Forbidden love is a drama that the four friends (yes including Zack) were caught up in while they were out at sea. Forbidden love was a 10 year old nighttime Drama on ABC. Even though it was on primetime television, they still conscidered it a soap opera. It had won countless Emmy's throughout the years. Zack and Cody's favorite characters were Brock and Kimble. They were identical twins. But they happened to flee the fictional town of Broadben when their father and mother had died, leaving their two loves Amanda and Sabrina behhind. But neither had seen those two in forever though. They were best friends and they dissapeared when Sabrina's parents plane crashed near Guadalajara. But there were some hints that the writers were throwing around that the twins could be returning to the fictional town. As the final scene of the day ended with Julia the twins aunt on the show actually acknowledging that she was confirming with someone that they had seen them near Hong Kong or something. As the credits rolled the four friends sighed. Zack and Maya had moved into their room for the show when they found out that their room had no Tv.

"Man I have a strong feeling that Brock and Kimble are going to be makking an appearance soon." Zack said.

"I wonder who their going to choose to portray them..." Maya said.

"They better be good though...those two haven't been on the show since 2000." Bailey said. "Whatever happened to those two anyways?"

"Apparently they escaped their kidnapper Omar and ran away from Broadben. They weren't seen again." Zack said. "Me and Cody always thought that they had died when the credits rolled and they finished it off with them running through the busy streets..."

"I can see what you mean there." Bailey said. "Those writters seriously know how to write a cliffhanger."

"Man...wouldn't it be so cool if we were the writers for that show..." Cody said.

"If I was a writer, I would definately bring those twins back so they can show Uncle Mitch some justice." Zack said.

"I don't know about you...but I would bring the girls back..." Cody said.

"I kind of miss them too." Bailey said.

TThe four friends were finally re-energized by the morning, and finally arrived in Hollywood California by eight the next evening. They just crashed in the suite knowing that they would have a full day of adventures tomorrw. But little did they know, they literally were going to start their biggest adventure the next day. An adventrue that could possibly tear their friendship apart, or strengthen it...


End file.
